Unreal Pain
by An Anonymous Imposter
Summary: A remake(Not to spam) of Unreal Pain because I didnt like the way it was going. The story is about a young man with difficulties excepting things finds himself joining a tournament
1. Prologue

Unreal Pain  
By Sean Langhans  
  
Prologue  
  
July 19, 2321  
A mess. A simple abbreviation of my life. My name is Runt Besaylee, and ever since mom and dad died in the great gas explosion on Titan, one of Saturn's moons, my life has been hell. I wake up each day wanting to kill the damned necris idiots who decided to shoot the plasma gun, at the planet my parents had mining rights on. It's funny how fast a man's life can change in the matter of hours.  
  
Speaking of Titan, they have just built another stadium on it. I live on the original Earth, not the new one on Mars(Self Proclaimed Fake Planet)and that tournament is getting annoying, now they want to add one here right on top of one of the only surviving cities of this waste land planet. See I live in New York, few building survived the Redeemer battle that some lunatic had against the United Police system. Yeah, but I stayed only because my parents said never give up. For what I shall never know, nor care.  
  
  
So this tournament is offering 4 million credits, plus a paid for apartment on some space ship floating around this planet. Me and my friends would ride past the recruiting centers or the Tournament and laugh mockingly. I never figured i would have to choose between my rotting house between 4 million credits and nice house. I ain't a rocket scientist, but I know when a good opportunity comes up. I am gonna meet this freak tomorrow.  
  
I don't know why but after living on this planet for all of my 19 years of life, something snapped. I am gonna get off this planet but before I leave I am gonna piss on my lawn, and laugh at the state of this planet. Just thinking of this tournament got me thinking about the way I am gonna torture the one necris freak who pulled the trigger. I am gonna rip his demented face from his deformed skull, and put an enforcer to that bastards head, and then I am gonna let my finger slip...  
  
Now I know what it's gonna be like living on a ship. Zero g's is gonna equal zero tolerance, and my pistol is gonna decide who walks through my door. Holy shit, what am I saying? I have never thought like that before. Maybe this tournament really got to me. Maybe I am going nuts. You never know how much a man can change in a couple of hours. Damn, tomorrow I might be in the middle of a war. Anything is possible.  
  
(As before, it is hard to keep this going. If I was it wouldn't sound right. It is a simple character intro, and a little background on his life. It is short, yet this is the prologue. I didn't expect this to be 4 pages long. ) 


	2. Chapter One:Pain and Lies

Chapter One  
  
Pain and Lies  
  
June 20  
  
I managed to figure out what is going on. Today I am heading out to the recruit center and gonna give them the deed to my house. They are gonna give me my money, tear down my house, and all will be better. Ha Ha, if life was that easy I would be on Mars smokin' a fat one. But no, it ain't like that. I am leaving for the recruit center now, and no traffic(a.k.a. burnt out cars blocking the road) is gonna stop me. I want off of this hell hole. So I get in the car and get there without trouble.  
  
I open the door with the big letters UNREAL block my view of the inside. "Hello Mr. Besaylee, we have been expecting you." The man that was staring at me was older, and two men behind him looked like Bodyguards. Just like the ones that used to guard the Presidents. Yeah, before the New Government. "Yeah, well. I decided to go with it." The small man looked at me, in a way I'd rather he hadn't. "That is great, then follow me." That little jerk got up and started walking the other way.  
  
"Hey what about my money!  
  
He mustn't of heard me, because the prick kept on walking.  
  
"Where the hell is my money!" I could feel my rage boiling, lately I haven't been so good with anger management. As I was expecting the small man stood around and lifted a suit case I had managed to miss before. He opened it before my eyes as if to prove me wrong. I was wrong about him, big time.  
  
"Mr. Besaylee, if you don't calm down I will have these two men escort you out, and still have them rip your house down. Now follow me Mr. Besaylee, and I don't want to hear a peep!" The two body guards looked at me like I was something straight out of hell. Liked I gived a damn, I probably was anyways.  
  
He led me into a room, almost pitch black. Although I could make out his figure, he almost disappeared from my view. I walked in closer and felt a cold meal to my head...  
  
Before I could act I heard the words "Now!" and I was hit in the head and was struck by a sharp pain in my head. I don't remember falling, but I know I was hit hard and knocked unconscious.  
  
I started to open my eyes. Unaware what was going on, I stood up and looked out what of what seemed to be a window. Still, my vision was bad and all I saw from the window was a Midnight black, with stars starring at me. "Hello is anybody there?" I called out. My vision was finally coming too. I didn't even see the man sitting across from me.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked. He just stared while his mouth was still moving. After a second little screeches started filling my head. I was getting worried. I noticed him pick up a piece of paper. He started jotting something down with the laser pointer. He turned the paper around and pointed to it. 'Can you hear anything?' it read. I almost felt brain dead until I felt a sudden wave of pain, and my hearing came back.  
  
"Yes." My voice echoed as if it had been said through a microphone.  
  
"Hi, welcome to the ship Oblivion. You must have been out for a while. Damn, what happened."  
  
I suddenly felt a wave of relief, as he seemed like a friend. "I don't know, some government backs-stabbing dicks lied to me. What about you? Why are you here?" The guy answered pretty quickly.  
  
"I am Blake, here for the tournament.. Apparently this ship is going to take us to our first match." I looked at him, he was just another pawn in the twisted death game. "So playing Russian Roulette doesn't bother you huh?"  
  
"What the fuck? What is Russian Roulette?" I looked doped. The guy has probably never been to Earth. "Never mind, my name is Runt Besaylee. I am from Earth. You are from Mars right."  
  
"Well yeah, Earth is a shit hole planet now. Besides I hear they are building a huge new stadium down there called....." I didn't want to hear it. "Yeah, I know. They put the damn thing on my house. That is why I am here." I looked at him with one pissed attitude. He just glanced back.  
  
"Wait here I am gonna check with the captain. I am getting sick." I watched as Blake left the room "Yeah, hurry the hell up to!" I waited there for five minutes, then the man walked back carrying too Enforcers, and a neck brace. "What are those for?"  
  
"We are on the first battle ground. All the doors were locked. A note was left by the door." He handed it to me, and I read it in my head.  
  
Dear Blake and Runt  
  
WE are late to inform you that you will be fighting each other within the hour.  
  
If you refuse to fight, you will both be killed. If you refuse to kill each other, you will be killed. So put the respawner on your neck, and flip the small blue switch. It should turn red. The locate the two enforcers, and add them to your arsenal.  
  
By now, your respawner should be turned on, and you should be loaded. When those to tasks are complete enter the teleporters. Make sure you enter in the opposite teleporters, or there will be difficulties, and your respawner might glitch up.  
  
One last thing, you are on air, being watched by more than 69 billion fans. Don't make any serious mistakes. Best of Luck...  
  
I was forced into my first fight... 


End file.
